carbotanimationsfandomcom-20200213-history
StarCrafts Mod Opening
'StarCrafts Mod Opening '''is the special episode in the fifth season of [[StarCrafts|''StarCrafts]]. Plot Inside the suit assembly chamber, the light flickers to reveal an "occupied" comfort room door. It switches to "vacant" as the half-naked marine has finished using the toilet. Holding a lighted match, he steps into the chamber and the door closes. A robotic arm grabs the marine up. Monitor reveals the "Marine" in-game information, including "strong against" ability: "pretty much op in almost every scenario." Wall compartment opens, whose robotic arm carries a CMC Powered Combat Suit, and another gives marine a frosted donut. As the computer alarms "StarCrafts Mod: LIVE", the arms help dressing him up with socks, pants, and finally the torso and helmet part. They then sewed up the separate marine arms on both sides. Finishing up the assembly, the robotic arm pulls up the back zipper. However, the zipper is stuck. More arms help drag the zipper harder, shaking the marine up and down. When it is done, the marine eating a sandwich taunts "you wanna piece of me, boy?" as he departs out of barracks. He marches forth alone until he is shot down by interceptors and stalker. The camera zooms out to reveal the ''StarCrafts Mod'' gameplay when the teamed protoss and zerg rush overwhelms the blue terran base. Characters * Marines * Interceptors * Carrier * Zealots * Stalkers * Sentries * Zerglings * Roaches * Hydralisks * Mutalisks * Corruptors * Marauders * SCVs * Sgt. Patches (cameo) * Bob the Ragelot (cameo) Trivia * This episode is a release cinematic for completed StarCrafts Mod, ''and there are screen-recorded gameplays used in final part of the episode. * This episode is based on the cinematic teaser trailer of ''StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty, whose marine was played by Tychus Findlay. * This is the first episode in StarCrafts ''series where the ''CarBot Animation's car horn soundbite is not used in the opening title screen. * As of this episode, the bare marine is revealed for the first time, based on orc and human designs in ''WowCraft'' series. * This is the second time a bathroom scene is used. First was in "TvT." * Marine eating a donut is a nod to Donut Marine, the antagonistic terran unit in Season 3. * Marine was barefooted at the beginning, but he had socks on when the robotic arm lifts him up. But when it is assembly time, he is barefooted again before wearing socks. * This is the fourth time a marine eating sandwich since "The Bane", followed by "TvT" and then "Adeptation." * Sgt. Patches and Bob the Ragelot can be seen on lift-off barracks, as a nod to Season 2 episode, "Burning Tide Part 1." * SCV on the lift-off command center waving good-bye is a nod to Season 3 episode, "Group Hug." * This is the first use of 3D-animated background graphics on the ending title screen, possibly provided by Blizzard Entertainment. In-game References * "Pretty much op in almost every scenario," is because of marines' ranged heavy attack in large groups during multiplayer games, claimed by most of the players. Video Category:Episode Category:StarCrafts Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Special Episodes Category:Terran Episodes